


Prison Break

by everamazingfe



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ryan does some wholesome self care, it's all just sweet here lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: The day Ryan is released from prison, there's no one at the penthouse to welcome him home.





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com

The day Ryan is released from prison, there's no one at the penthouse to welcome him home. He didn't text anyone for a ride home, partly because he had no phone to do so and partly because he knew he needed the walk. Months cramped up in a tiny cell with subpar food hadn't been great to his body. He was thinner, so much thinner, than usual, bruises littering his skin, his hair and beard grown out and an absolute mess with the black hair dye long faded out.

When he arrived at the penthouse to find no one was there, he was almost relieved. No one should see him like this. It would take him hours to get looking somewhat normal again, though the thinness would take longer to fix. He took his time, he cooked himself something to eat then set to work.

He spent at least an hour in the shower, his first hot shower in months, washing his body and hair once, twice, three times until he finally felt clean and the steaming room relaxed his tense muscles.

Next up was his hair. He didn't bother trying to cut that on his own, he'd get someone else to do it at some point. But he did give it a fresh dye since there was a spare box of black in his room, tying it back with a hair tie stolen from Lindsay once it was back to the familiar color. The blonde hair wasn't familiar to him anymore. It never was.

He gave himself a clean shave, stealing one of Geoff's good razors and the fancy shave butter from his en suite to make sure he got the job done right. It had grown out a lot in his months in prison (he hadn't been allowed shaving razors) and he was glad to be able to see his face and neck again. There was a sunkenness to his eyes and a hollowness to his cheeks, but no one could say if that was new or not.

Next up was clothes. The one's he'd been given upon his release didn't fit him anymore even though they were his own clothes. Instead, he stole a pair of sweatpants from Michael's room and a t-shirt from Gavin's. He'd have to keep going that until his weight was back up. Then maybe he'd get to wear his own clothes again

He cooked himself another meal and took a seat on the couch this time, picking up the xbox controller that sat discarded in the lounge and looking for a game to play to fill the silence. There were so many new ones, there had to be just as many movies too, if not more. But there was no one around to help him oick which one to start with.

The day that Ryan was released from prison, there was no one in the penthouse to welcome him home. The date hadn't been marked on the calendar, there was no car to pick him up, and there was no celebration. The reason for that being, there initially wasn't going to be one. Seven life sentences isn't something a person can just walk away from, seven life sentences given to him to him by a vengeful judge and a miserable jury of people who were certainly not his peers. The crew had made several attempts to break him out, but after the seventh failed one, he asked them to stop. It hurt too much to watch.

But, just like with every person in the crew, there'd been a stroke of luck for Ryan. Some moron had mishandled evidence (it would later be revealed to have been Detective Shawcross, a former ally of the Fakes who turned to a life of good but still took a considerable sum of money from Geoff). The trial was deemed invalid, and because there were no new submissions of substantial evidence, Ryan was to be released. He couldn't be tried again for the same crimes, which had been all of them, and all of a sudden he was a free man. Entirely free. The news of the dreaded Vagabind's release wouldnvt even hit the news cycle until the next day.

It was well past two in the morning when the crew finally did return back to the penthouse, roaring loud from some members being drunk and the sober ones trying to keep the drunk ones from fighting, adrenaline high from hitting up gas stations and chasing off cops. Ryan didn't hear them, dead asleep in the lounge for his first proper rest in months.

"Okay, which one of you assholes didn't clean up from breakfast?" Geoff demanded, dirty dishes in hand to show the crew before tossing them back into the sink. "Can't get one bit of help from you guys, can I?"

Michael scoffed. "Dude, I cleaned up this morning before we left. You know, like I always do? So fuck off. A better question is who tracked all the mud and dirt from this side of Los Santos toward's Ryan's room? You know you're not supposed to go in there."

That clicked something in everyone's head, and Gavin, Jack, and Jeremy suddenly sobered up as there was a mad dash towards Ryan's room, throwing the door open and letting out a cheerful cry of, "Ryan!" before seeing he wasn't there. They noticed things out of place, which had them on edge. After checking their own rooms, weapons were drawn and the hunt was on for whoever had broken in.

No one recognized him at first, which was why there were six pistols aimed at him (Jeremy held two because what if this guy was twice as dangerous as a normal guy?) followed by Geoff roaring, "You better tell me how you got in here and what you wanted from us before you become a part of that couch."

"I live here, you dicks," was the response they got, the tired, weary voice clearly not interested in playing their games as the man simply moved to lay down on the couch. A shot rang out, thankfully missing and ripping through the back of the couch. Bickering happened between Michael and Gavin before Gavin had to put his pistol away.

"Lower your guns, everyone," Geoff ordered, grabbing the guy by the arm and hauling him up. There was only one man who could face any crew with weapons aimed at him and still only be interested in sleep. "You never told us you got out, Ryan." There was a beat of silence and no one moved, then Geoff pulled Ryan into the tightest hug, which the other gladly reciprocated. The crew was buzzing with questions and wanting answers, but Ryan didn't give them. He was too busy burying his face in Geoff's neck and soaking in the gentle contact. "You can answer everyone later... Right now, let's just get you in bed."


End file.
